Naruto: Forgotten Promises
by Supe-do
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after his departure three years ago. What changes has he gone through and how different is he? Read to find out. [NaruHina] [LemonLanguageRomanceVioilence]
1. Welcome Home Naruto!

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Naruto, though if I did. Do you think I'd be writing fan-fiction?

**A/N** Hey, I'm not much of a writer or so I think. This would happen to be my first fan-fiction that I plan to complete. The last one was rather a dud though it started out well I never finished it. If I like your reviews and etc I'll make sure to give you a place in the Author Notes section of each and everyone of my chapters. Speaking of which, let the story begin!

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home Naruto! **

//The Wait\\

Three years after Naruto's departure with Jiraiya has long sense passed and the day for his return was just around the corner. This left most of konoha on ends waiting for his return just inside the main gate.

They were all hoping to give him a surprise greeting, Also hoping to find out rather or not he changed. Tsunade stood just in front of the gate while a line of Naruto's fellow academy students waited just behind her.

The line included even those from the sand village. Gaara and Temare though not as enemies but as friends The sand village and Konaha had come to a truce not long after naruto's departure. The kazekage at the time died and gaara took his place at least that's what tsunade was informed of.

Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously as she normally did while lee simply shouted, "Hurry home Naruto!!" they were all anticipating his arrival but unknown to them he was only a few moments away from the Konoha main gate.

//Outside Konoha\\

"So Jiraiya, what do you think Sakura and the others will think about me?" Naruto asked his sensei hoping for a positive answer though. That wasn't what he had gotten. "They probably would believe you as the same ol' Naruto that left Konoha three years ago."

Naruto sighed in remorse towards the hermit's answer... Naruto didn't leave Konoha to stay the same he wanted to change.. he wanted to be noticed. Everyone save for a select few regarded naruto as the "demon-child" because of the cursed Kyuubi that resided within him. Despite how much Naruto hated them he protected them... or at least tried and without the help of the very Kyuubi they feared Naruto would have died long long ago.

"We're almost their Hun" Naruto placed one hand firmly upon the top of his daughters crania patting her slightly as she smiled holding on tightly to the bottom of her father's shirt.

"Daddy, is your home full of nice people like you?" her voice was soft and high just like that of a child. Her eyes beamed with curiosity hoping to discover friendly people in which she could get along with and for a place to finally call home.

They had been traveling for several days without sleep.. Jiraiya insisted they continue moving less they fall under the attack of missing nin or assassins. They probably wouldn't be in harms way though.. Jiraiya was only concerned about the girl and Naruto only agreed with his plight.

"You see that tall wall where the rather large and Opened gate is?" Naruto pointed towards the Konoha wall that kept out most intruders. He was trying to be sure that his daughter was aware of how large Konoha was. She nodded in reply though Naruto wasn't paying attention he still finished his sentence. "That's my home and it's a verry large village. That wall surrounds the entire thing and it's cut off into three sections, one for the main part of town. Another for the Uchiha Family Clan and another for the Hyuuga." She didn't realy understand what that all meant but still couldn't wait to see what it was like at her father's home and as such giggled slightly.

"Daddy, I can't wait to see it!". Naruto simply smiled in reply as Jiraiya could only help but think. "_He's come a long way sense that time three years ago."_ It would take them about thirty mor minuits to reach the village but the walk... was nothing compared to what would meet them inside.

//Naruto's Arrival\\

Naruto had only just taken a few steps through the village gates followed by Jiraiya. ren'ai was clinging tightly to his leg shaken up due to the large amount of eyes stareing. "Uh.. hiya guys" Naruto spoke in a rather gleeful manner before petting his daughters head.

The others were simply astonished at the changes that were apparent and couldn't help but wonder what more there were. Naruto, was indeed different and the three years worth of training paid off. "Oh, and this is my daughter ren'ai, she's adorable isn't she!" he shouted out as if this were something he had been used to. Completely ignoring the gaze they gave him he'd begin taking a few steps forward though.. his forehead met with the godaime's right hand.

"Hold it right there... you had a child? Who's the mother..." Her eyes drifted up towards Jiraiya, "_this is why I shouldn't have allowed you to train the boy."_ Naruto began to chuckle lightly to himself while rubbing the back of his own head. "There isn't a mother.. I found her and adopted her."

It was as if Tsunades punch did nothing to him and naruto was simply laughing at it. Though that wasn't the case. Naruto was laughing at her assumption seeing as he was still a virgin and would probably remain as such for quite some time. "Well, I suppose you did grow up a little bit." Tsunade meant that as a compliment though the others simply didn't think of it as such.

Naruto had matured greatly and Tsunade just didn't like the idea that the old Naruto was gone. "Naru-- Naruto-kun!" Hinata let the words slip out.. she could speak to him now just not as much as everyone else could.. this also cought Lee's attention. "Naruto! Welcome home!" lee pounced up with his usual speed in order to glomp naruto, however... Naruto only stepped to the side avoiding it. "Haha, too slow lee.."

This caused lee to become flustered and as such he began to swing at Naruto with his top speeds.. At least with the weights on that is. However, despite his efforts Naruto simply evaded them all only to become surprised by a sudden hug from Hinata and Sakura.

"... Guys?" Sakura smiled and gave Naruto a slight peck on the cheek while Hinata decided to be bold enough to press her lips against Naruto's... both of their faces grew to a bright red tint. "Umm... uh… What was that all about you two?" Sakura shook her head and looked down while Hinata only started to walk away...

Naruto was still ever so ignorant as to what the actions meant and as such took a hold of ren'ai's arm and began to walk away towards his old house. "you get to see your knew house Hun." This filled ren'ai with glee and only caused her to smile more brightly than she had in a long time. "Yay, thank you daddy... I'm glad to have you as my father, you're so kind!" Naruto couldn't help but smile as they made their way towards his house.

// ren'ai finally sleeps.\\

Upon entering their house naruto couldn't help but frown. He knew ren'ai hadn't slept in a long while. "ren'ai sweetheart, aren't you tired?" Naruto would ask her knowing she was he simply didn't want to force her to bed.

"Yes daddy... will you sleep next to me?" She yawned heavily giving out a rather cute expression as she began tugging on Naruto's shirt.

"Well of course." Naruto replied only to take a hold of her arm once more. This time walking her into the back room where his bed rested unused for years._" It's nice to be home,_" he thought to himself as he gave out his own yawn.

ren'ai would remove herself from Naruto's grip only to make a large pounce onto the bed... Naruto followed her, curling ups next to his daughter trying to cuddle in order to give her a sense of comfort. However, to Naruto's surprise she was fast asleep though... it shouldn't have been as much of a surprise as it was. After all, they had been walking for what seemed ages but was only three days.

After Naruto realized she had fallen asleep due to her adorable snoring.. he'd slowly remove his self from the bed as to make his way into the dining room where he would begin the cleaning of his house. The once sloppy Naruto was no more.


	2. Naruto's House Party

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, though I do own Ren'ai.

**A/N** Well I'm back again and I know it's only been two days but I love the idea of fast-paced updates. As such I decided to make the next chapter while I'm in school. See, my home computer Doesn't have Microsoft word… I deleted it. No this wasn't on purpose it was a mistake though, we don't have a disk to re-install it. As such I'll probably be writing most of my chapters at school.

Oh, it seems we don't have any Reviews… well I hope that changes soon.

**Chapter 2: Naruto's house party.**

//Naruto has Visitors\\

Naruto had finally completed his chores and decided he'd take a break in the living area, Closing the door behind him gently as to not wake up his daughter and to filter out any would-be loud noises. Naruto would sigh. "It's good to be home."

He thought to himself knowing that there were still a lot of people who didn't care if he were gone or not. In fact, it was because of the vast amount of haters that he agreed to leave for training to begin with, Naruto simply wanted to prove to them he could become a great ninja.

With jiraiya's teachings and naruto's will, everything had gone according to plan. Save for one thing, naruto was missing something. However, Naruto simply ignored the fact and instead made his way to the couch where he would be sleeping… though to his surprise there was someone else occupying it. "Neji, Shikumaro, Chouj?!" Naruto shouted out startled a bit to see that three of his comrades were sitting in a couch that belonged to him.

"Oh, hi Naruto." Shikumaro spoke up as if he hadn't intruded at all. "what are you three doing here?" Naruto would ask his question hoping for a better answer than what he had gotten… though it was a surprise as to who it came from. ""Isn't it obvious, we're here to be with you during your first night back to konoha. Look around naruto we've brought food and drinks.. your favorite Ramen!".

Naruto's ears perked just like that of a dog to the name of his all time favorite dish. Though just when he turned around to see who it was that had been speaking, he met nose to nose with hinata. "he-hey t—the-there- na-ru-to-kun…". Hinata's pale cheeks once again began to show a rather lightly tinted pink flush across her cheeks.

Naruto's thoughts began to race he wasn't blushing like Hinata was and wasn't moving either… he simply stood there staring blankly into her eyes. "What is this feeling… Why does it seem to only happen around Hinata.. Do I like her? Love her? What is this….".

Naruto's thoughts put him into a puzzled state even forcing his outer appearance to give off such expression. "Naruto, I brought you a g--". Hinata spoke up though interrupted by a sudden feel of pressure against her lips.

When she looked up to see what was going on.. it was naruto… "Naruto… is.. kissing me?... oh naruto-kun." She didn't blush not this time.. Instead her blush subsided and she began to return the favor. Both their eyes were shut tight and hinata's arms moved to wrap around his neck… while naruto's hands gently held her waist. "I don't know why I'm doing this.. and still don't know why I feel this way… but the feeling is great…" Naruto's thoughts continued as the kiss did.

However, unknown to them they had an entire living-area full of watching eyes. Neji, Chouji, and Shikumaro all gawked from the couch while.. Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, and Tsunade gawked from their standing positions by the front door. At least this was until Tsunade desided to break it up. "Ahem, Naruto you have company and Hinata what do you think you're doing?"

Of course the only thing Naruto and Hinata heard was their names and as such became startled only to quickly turn away form each other blushing. "i-uh—um—i…" They both spoke as if they read each others thoughts.. at the same time and with the same vocal frequency.

//The Dinner\\

"It's fine, it has been a while since the two of you met. Though, I wonder why Naruto suddenly began to act affectionate.." Again the Godaime spoke though her loud bellowing voice caught naruto's attention.

"Shh please tsunade-sama? My daughter Ren'ai is asleep in the back room." Hinata simply stood there dumbfounded toning out the conversation. "Oh, we, apologies Naruto-kun."

Though it was only her who had been loud… naruto didn't mind. Instead he simply nodded giving off a kind smile before sitting at the food-filled table. "wow, thanks you guys. It's like a feast".

"A feast for who, you or us? You could eat more than anyone I know.. well.. save for chouji. Sakura couldn't help but tease at Naruto.. it had been so long since the day he left and she simply wanted to make him feel at home though chouji didn't like the comment all too well.

"Hey, why did you have to include me?" he'd shout at her though in return only got a bunch of laughing. Chouji couldn't stay mad and instead began laughing as well… naruto soon after….

However, despite all the laughing and cheering Hinata was still dumbfounded and had drifted into thought. "Does Naruto-kun Like me? Is it more than just friendship.. why did he kiss me? Oh Naruto-kun… I remember.. watching you from behind a tree so long ago.. how far have we come since then Naruto?". "Hinata! Hina-" "Hinata! Come on, the food will get cold if you just stand there!" naruto had shouted out to her hoping to force her out of the daze she seemed to be in.. t

hough he caught himself.. he hoped that Ren'ai didn't wake. She had a really rough trip and needed her rest. "Huh? Oh, yes.. sorry.. coming!" Hinata shouted just below her breath before stepping over to the table where everyone but her had finally sat to eat.

//Ren'ai's awake\\

Naruto saved the spot on his right just for her.. and she sat in said spot as if it were second nature to her. After she had sat at the table questions about Naruto's training and experiences during the last three years would come up.

They all ate and conversed with each other about said questions for about an hour until a door creaked open. Everyone turned to stare looking for who or what might have opened the door only to hear a little girls voice. "Daddy, I'm scared.. where are you daddy?" It was Ren'ai.

Naruto stood out of his chair and walked over to the little girl.. picking her up so he could hold her in attempt to comfort her in the only way he knew how. "There there, it's okay… you don't have to be scared."

This was the first time anyone had ever seen Naruto act so gentle and careing. In fact, it left most everyone save for Hinata staring. Hinata would be the only one to know how naruto actually acted. After all, she did basicly watch him and almost everything he had done.

Naruto turned around towards the group of people smiling lightly with eyes shifting to and from the front door… letting them know they should leave. "Daddy, a big scary man is back there daddy."

The first person to stand and leave was Kakashi following him Tsunade and when everyone Finally left naruto would kiss the top of Ren'ai's head. "Okay hun, I'll sleep next to you so that no scary man can harm you."

Ren'ai seemed to struggle a bit before relaxing.. believing her father could protect her from said "scary man". As Naruto made his way towards the back room.

**A/N** Yup, that's it for the second chapter.. The next chapter is where a lot of naruto's troubles begin… Well.. Please leave reviews I'm working hard on this Story!


	3. The Scary Man

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. (If you didn't know this, then you should be killed.)

**A/N:** Alright I'm at school again and I'm hoping to write at least two chapters while I'm here, though I wonder if that will happen. Anyway it seems I've only gotten one review. Maybe, if I make the chapters larger? I don't know.. all I know is that this fan fiction is my first attempt and I apologies if It's not that great at least give me some credit for trying. Anyway ignore the sob story (Sob.. riiiight) and start to reading.

****

****

**A/N** Oh, I almost forgot the reviews!

**kogalover38** – Ah Ha, well I reveal him in this chapter… of course he's someone every bodies familiar with. I just forgot to mention his name in the first chapter. P.S. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 3: The Scary Man**

Naruto was sure to hold Ren'ai securely for he wasn't positive as to rather she was seeing things or not. Yet, despite the idea of her speaking truth, Naruto couldn't help but Comfort his Daughter."There there Hun, I won't let any scary people hurt you. Daddy's here."

Naruto wasn't being his normal happy self, in fact. he was rather worried. _"What if she isn't seeing things, and what if the scary person she saw was that of an assassin"?_ His thoughts were interrupted by his daughter's small voice. "Daddy don't leave me."

Naruto had expected the statement considering he promised to stay with her throughout the night but instead went out to the living-area. "I wont Hun, I promise." Naruto's voice was soft as it always is when he's speaking to her.

However, it was shaky as well. Something was sending Goosebumps up his spine. But what was it? Naruto shook it off and set Ren'ai down across the bed. "I'll be right here, so sleep tight."

The girl only smiled up at her father as he tucked her in. It wasn't too long after that she fell fast asleep. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle either… her snoring was just so adorable. _"I wonder who she saw earlier…"_

As if answering his thoughts a rather deep voice echoed through the room. "Hello Naruto, it's been some time." To Naruto the voice sounded familiar though, he couldn't quite put a name on it.

Because of this Naruto swiftly stood and turned towards the corner in which the voice had emitted from. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Naruto spoke in a whisper hoping that the person heard him.

Naruto simply didn't want to wake his daughter. "Naruto, you don't recognize me?" The person spoke again though, this time it began walking forward into the moonlight from the window.

"It's me Sasuke".Naruto's optics widened in shock. _"Sasuke? Why are you here… at this hour? Aren't you deemed a missing nin?"_"Don't step any closer". Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke was doing and definitely wasn't going to take any chances. At least, not while his daughter was around.

"But Naruto, I just wanted to welcome you home." A thump forced Naruto's attention to drift briefly towards the door but that was all Sasuke needed to make his move."You shouldn't let your guard down naruto." Sasuke muttered to himself as his right hand swiftly griped Naruto's neck. "I'll crush you where you st…." Sasuke was interrupted when Naruto's knee met with his gutt.

"You picked the wrong place to fight me." Naruto's lips would spread to a smirk though this only frustrated Sasuke. "Naruto, once a loser… always a loser."Sasuke didn't budge, instead he simply forced his hand to close tighter around Naruto's neck. "You shouldn't speak anymore… in fact you won't be able to."

If it weren't for the fact that his daughter was sleeping just behind him. Naruto would have began using some of the nine-tails chakra."…." Naruto attempted to speak but couldn't. His vocals were being crushed along with his wind pipe. "Now you die Naruto!" Sasuke's grip grew tighter and tighter until it was threatening to crush his wind tunnel.

However, before Sasuke dealt the final squeeze he was sent hurling through the window by a large blast of sand.Naruto however was relieved of Sasuke's grip and literally dropped to the floor gasping for air. "Naruto, why didn't you defend yourself?" Naruto looked up to see who had asked such a question…

the man stood slightly taller than Naruto and war the Kazekage's robes. Yet, it wasn't the same kazekage from three years ago and upon further inspection naruto grew to a realization. "Gaara, why are you here?"

Naruto stood to his feet with his eyes fixed on gaara. "I wanted to show you I made Kazekage and I wanted to say Hello to an old friend." Gaara's eyes were fixed on the window as if he were waiting for something.

Naruto made his way towards said window in hopes to find what gaara was staring at… but instead found himself staring at the flames of Sasuke's grand fireball.

However gaara was prepared for such an attack. Gaara quickly rose the sand from the floor up and around Naruto.. protecting him from the heat and force of the fireball. "Naruto, you should go and fight with him, I'll watch the little one."

The sands would fall around Naruto allowing his smirk to become revealed. "I see why you were made Kazekage, you've grown wiser." Naruto spoke as if he knew what was in Gaara's thoughts and as he spoke the words Naruto would leap through the window.

"Follow me!" he shouted over to sasuke before running pass the avenger at top speeds only to be caught up to. "So, the loser is fleeing?" Sasuke's voice had deepened giving off a sadistic tone.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's statement, instead he picked up his speed and began leading him towards the village gate. However, Sasuke had something different in mind. In fact he began to quickly perform the proper hand seals for another grand fire ball.

However, this time the fire ball was excessively large and directed towards the Konoha Academy. The only thing that caught Naruto's attention was the flickering light against the village wall… "Oh no…" Naruto skidded to a stop only to make a quick turn before dashing off towards the fire ball.

"Fufufufufufu that's right, save the pathetic academy." Sasuke's laugh matched that of Orochimaru's and as such struck fear into Naruto. Sasuke had obviously changed but Naruto had hoped it wasn't so much he acted like his kidnapper.

Naruto quickly leaped up channling the Nine-tails chakra into his chakra-tunnles.This force naruto to change appearance as if he were becoming the demon himself. Naruto's Orange hair grew to shoulder length as his eyes were shaded crimson with cat-like pupils.

All the transformations took place as he reached the area just in front of the fireball. "Here Catch!" Naruto's voice echoed demonically with the words as he brought his fist against said fire ball forcing it to begin heading towards Sasuke at increasingly faster speed.

Sasuke of course moved out of the way allowing the fire ball to pass through the konoha wall and into the forest where it would catch everything a flame. However, Naruto quickly intercepted sasuke and sent him hurling to the ground below. Though before sasuke even made landing Naruto was already under him. Performing a swift round house kick, sending Sasuke through the village gate.

The fire had caught the attention of Tsunade who sent out anbu to investigate. If it weren't for said Anbu Sasuke would have continued the fight.. in fact Sasuke was on the verge of using the Seal..

"Daddy!" Naruto turned in the direction of the voice… it was Ren'ai being carried by Gaara. "You should have taken the fight away from the village, this wouldn't have happened if you had." Gaara's eyes were fixed on naruto's who's were obviously reverting back to their original state.

"He attacked the Academy, I had no choice. Though, there was something strange… Sasuke was too easy." Gaara nodded understanding exactly what Naruto meant. "It seems he was holding back, maybe testing you.."

Naruto couldn't help but wonder, _"What does he want from me…."_ Though his thoughts were once again interrupted by the sweet little voice of Ren'ai's "Daddy, do we get to eat today?" Because of her words Naruto realized the sun had started rising… and began to smile over at his daughter. "Of course, we'll have Ramen!"

Naruto shouted out only to be surprised by Ren'ai's response. "Ramen! Ramen is my favorite! Thank you daddy." Her eyes were shut and a smile began to form across her face as well. Gaara only handed her over to Naruto before turning around. "

Naruto, your return could mean Konoha's demise.". Those words were all that gaara left behind before he disappeared into the previously burning forest.


End file.
